


Leftover

by lodessa



Series: Kate Mulgrew/Robert Beltran Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: Good, he thinks, let her squirm.





	Leftover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrypie23uk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie23uk/gifts).



> This one is for @cherrypie23uk who asked for #39 and RPF (Licking your fingers clean of her.)

For a moment, he looks around for some discreet way to do it, but then the pettiness wells up inside of him, sitting there with a very needed couch cushion on his lap, as she blithely beams at her aging politician beau who had been just seconds away from discovering them with his hand up her skirt as she clenched so hard around his fingers he thought she really might break one one of these days.

So he grins too, as he raises his hand to his mouth, slowly drawing his fingers one by one between his lips and drawing each out at a leisurely pace.

He sees her eyes widen, watching him suck the remnants of her from his fingers right in front of said public boyfriend, knowing how hard a time she has always had keeping her gaze from his mouth, knowing she’s still sticky and swollen between her legs, daring her to do something.

“Find a bit of leftover lunch there, Bobby?” the inconvenience remarks, noticing the movement and annoyingly using a nickname that’s never been his.

“Lunch,” he grins, intentionally flashing both of them his infamous dimples, “Some things are too good to waste.”

He sees her shift restlessly, recrossing her legs a little more close together.

Good, he thinks, let her squirm.


End file.
